


层层叠叠~Layers

by ladious



Series: Layers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3p, M/M, M/M/M, Sam/Castiel/Dean - Freeform, Sam全程吐槽, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 天使认真起来真可怕, 我觉得Cas还是爱Dean多一点, 没有SD请放心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: Summary:完全无缘无故，完全就是为了XXOO，PWP，呃，两只快乐的Winchester和一只天使。（啥？这很可能发生啊~）





	层层叠叠~Layers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Layers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423977) by Strangeandcharm. 



> 原作者Notes: 哦，好把，呀！我不站Wincest，这已经是最接近，对我已经足够了。谢谢啊。我真不会写这个，只是我想写个关于Sam的小黄文，但我不迷Sam/Ruby，也完全不喜欢Sam/Castiel，所以这只是……鬼知道它是从哪里来的。好吧，先读一读再来评判我？
> 
> *逃** * *
> 
> 译者NOTE： 某天挑上在PAD里躺了很久的一篇文，没保存作者也没有简介，只有标题和文章本身。因为字数不多所以直接就看了，然后越看越……  
> 丁：卧槽！
> 
> 三米：卧槽！
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 等我看到三米居然也给啃了，
> 
> 我：卧槽！
> 
>  
> 
> （为什么我会存了篇3P文啊？？？）
> 
>  
> 
> 由于看了个开头还挺有趣的忍不住好奇继续看下去，一开头我是想着什么时候会把Sam赶跑的，但三米的视角描述太好笑了，有如直播现场煽风点火，（只不过这次惹火上身……）  
> 结果……  
> 好吧整篇还都是很有趣的。CAS在这里特别可爱，有种”你说我做不到我偏做给你看“的感觉！  
> 然后不知怎么的就一直想把作者找出来。  
> 但我那时候啥都没存，又是直接复制的TXT，简直大海捞针。  
> 边找边就有了要翻译的心，但没作者怎么要授权，于是埋头苦找，最终在四天后，终于想起来/找到这是谁的文章了。  
> 就是星期四妈啊。。。妈妈呀。。。  
> 突然之间授权问题也迎刃而解了,因为作者已经给我开了绿色通道...
> 
> 其实这篇文真的，真的很好笑，Sam在里面全程讲解/吐槽。  
> 因为是PWP又是颤抖着去译的，所以里面有写些措辞就放开了去了，没有很严谨，我也不想很严谨了。  
> 要看这篇文只需要解决3点心理因素。。。  
> 可以接受CD吗？  
> 可以接受3P吗？  
> 可以接受SC吗？
> 
> 如果答案是YES，enjoy ！
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> 

 

 

这是他们少有的好日子，整个上午都在呼呼大睡，接着又在汽车旅馆拐角的一家餐厅好好享用了一顿大餐，那天下午他们悠闲地开着车，一路上阳光灿烂，刚割过的草地清新的气息弥漫在空气中。接着他们找了个酒吧，和两个摩托车手玩了几局台球，对方输掉了五百块但仍心情愉快。事实上，Dean甚至在结束赌局后给他们各买了一轮酒。这真是个好日子。少有的好日子。

 

Dean喝醉了，但不算醉得太厉害，看上去还好。而Sam喝多了就兴奋，开始动不动就笑个没完。和他通常的表现相反，他甚至觉得Dean掏出他的（好吧，那是根本不存在的Anton Keppler的）信用卡支付旅馆的小黄片频道，连这也特么太有趣了。

 

“瞅瞅，这一幕可是有很深的讽刺意味。”Dean瘫倒在床上，手里抓着遥控器在空中胡乱挥舞，“戴帽子的那家伙刚刚闯进这位漂亮的裸体女士的家里要偷她的家传珠宝，可是，等他到了那里，他却决定要向她展示下他自己的随身宝贝。”

“我相信编剧热衷于把讽刺隐藏在剧情之中，”Sam装出一副严肃的样子指出，“这必然还有个隐藏着的布莱希特风格的潜台词。”

“哦，藏在这里头的东西可多了，”Dean皱着眉头说道，“难怪她眼睛老在看来看去。”

Sam没法让自己的脑袋保持中立，它老是歪向一边，接着Dean突然调大音量，这让他畏缩了一下。“别呀，伙计！在它变老之前我能听到一个女人说‘Oh ja’也就这么多次了。”

“你需要读懂它的言外之意，Sammy，”Dean仍旧兴高采烈，“我告诉过你的，这里头可复杂了。她也许看起来就像个热辣的德国主妇，听起来就像是她在说‘哦，是的’，[ja在德文里就等于是]但也许她其实是个卧底，就想榨出他的赃物究竟要卖给谁。一旦他带着赃物离开，她就捏住了他的死穴。”

Sam瞥了屏幕一眼，“好嘛，现在她肯定让他得到了她的一切了。”

Dean哼了一声，“Oh，ja。 ** _Oh_** ** _，ja_** ** _！_** ”

 

“我有打扰到你们吗？”

 

两个男孩都跳了起来，转身面对门的方向。但这个晚上他们已经灌了够多，这会儿反应不免有些迟钝。Castiel就站在他们面前，他的眼睛正对着电视屏幕，脸上像是带着点笑意。

“伙计，”Dean嘘了他一声，“你他妈的就不能正常点？非得这样登场？就不能像正常人那样先打个电话？”

他拿起遥控器，关掉了声音。Sam知道他本可以直接把电视给关了，但很显然，在天使面前继续播放着这些嘿咻画面让他觉得是种好玩的消遣——消遣这只天使大概。要是再靠得近点，Sam非一巴掌呼上他的脑袋不可。

Castiel瞥了Dean一眼，然后是Sam，他的脑袋倒是纹丝不动。“我想你们一定想知道我们打嬴了另一场战役。”

“好极了。”Dean说着，放下遥控器，向着来访者走了几步，摇摇晃晃的。“那么，在这个宏伟大业里，我们又得干些啥？”

“暂时，”Castiel重复着，“赢了。”

Sam转过去看着他哥咧嘴一笑，Dean报以同样的表情，他的肩膀放松下来。在他身后的电视屏幕上，那个德国女子把窃贼的帽子甩到一边，将他的脑袋埋到自己胸口上，这样他就能舔着她的乳头。Sam一回头就看见Castiel正目不转睛地盯着看，哦，他为天使脸红。

Dean也注意到了，他来回打量着屏幕和天使（之间有线绑着了？），扬起眉毛，戏谑地说道，“Cas老弟，这里头有什么能让你浮想联翩么？”

Castiel的目光转而迎上Dean含着笑意的眼睛，Sam突然为他觉得难为情，但出乎他意料，Castiel却带着微笑。

“我觉得这窃贼也不怎么厉害啊。”他说。

Sam眨眨眼。

Dean眨眨眼。

“你开了个玩笑，”Dean还是不敢相信，他迟疑了一下，天使这会儿有幽默感了？“你行啊，Cas！”他倾着身子想给天使肩上来那么一巴掌表示祝贺，但用力过猛，带得自己踉踉跄跄，差点跌出去。天使轻松地一把抓住他。

“Wow，行云流水啊伙计！”Sam大笑，作壁上观。

“特么废话！”Dean咕哝着，听上去还是一派喜气洋洋。他站直身体直到能和他的同伴面对面。当他注视着Castiel的时候，后者仍在微笑。Sam想着哦他笑起来年轻多了，当然，这倒不是说Castiel能真算得上是年轻人。

“那，天使们呢？”Dean问道，“你都已经呆在人类身体里那么久了。你就没试过来点好玩的，传统的人类运动，嘿，撞一撞——啪啪啪？”

“Dean！”Sam的声音严厉起来，带着警告，他可不喜欢歪到这个话题上。

“我并不相信这能和你有什么关系，Dean。”天使回答道，他的声音听起来倒并没有生气。Sam注意到他的胳膊依旧搂着Dean的腰。

“啊噢，来嘛！”Dean仍不依不饶，“给我们点甜头啊。你对我们知根知底，为什么我们就不能对你多了解点？而且，嘛，这又不是要你在一组人里选个最丑的皮囊来四处展示。你至少得花半天功夫搞点什么乱七八糟的东西把头发弄成那样，显然你还是很努力地想要在某人面前显得很有吸引力嘛！”

“Dean！”Sam骂着，感觉很不自在。“你喝醉了，别缠着他！”

Castiel向他笑了下。Sam也喝醉了，也许他这时候各种感觉都不如之前敏锐，但他仍能发现自己惊讶于他们看上去……那么顽皮。他猛然觉得Castiel就和他们一样，此时心情很好。很明显，这对他来说也是个少有的好日子。

“你的兄弟说得对，”天使的视线又回到Dean身上，过了一会儿他说道，“你喝醉了。我最好还是离开。”

Dean站直身，皱着眉头向后退去，Castiel放开了他。“你一点也不好玩。”他直截了当地说道，“屁大天使，总那么故作正经，大惊小怪。”

Castiel盯着地板，握紧拳头，全身绷得紧紧的。他的胸口上下起伏得厉害。Sam瞪大眼睛，突然很确信Dean终于把他给惹毛了。他身上冷汗直冒。

“要知道，Dean，你的侮辱越来越令人讨厌了。”天使说道。

“他不是故意的！”Sam匆忙想圆个场，“太对不起了，他只是喝了太多啤酒。”

“你喝得和我一样多，Sammy，”Dean一点也不领情，他高声插进来，转过身怒目而视，“你别想……”

但Sam再也没机会知道他想说/能说/该怎么想了。Castiel突然伸出一只手，抓住Dean的胳膊猛地一拉，直接就让两人的胸膛贴到一起；他的另一只手拽着Dean的头发一扯，让他的头仰起，嘴唇到达一个完美角度。这一切发生得太快，太流畅，Dean除了嗷地一声啥也来不及做，而这一声的余音也被半途劫走，最终消失在Castiel的喉咙里。

Sam的下巴掉了。他眼睁睁地看着他哥被个天使搂着狂吻，眼睛瞪得大大的，到最后眼睛越发干涩；他当然不会浪费一丁点力量去眨眼喽。而他石化的时间越长，他就越发惊讶，因为——因为那个Dean居然一点反应都没有。他既没有把Castiel推开，也没有任何紧张的样子。他连脑袋都不带动一下，不阻止，不笑，不喊，也没抱怨。他只是站在那里。

Castiel先退开了，放开了他的同伴，一脸满足，也许还有那么一丢丢自鸣得意。在亲吻之后Dean仍旧站在原地动也不动，震惊？他背对着他弟，呼吸沉重。Sam大气都不敢出，等着他哥像条喷火龙一样不可避免地烧死在场所有人。

“卧槽？”过了一会儿，Dean哼了一声。

Sam赶紧避开。

接着Dean双手齐上，抓起Castiel的大衣领子——一左一右——就这么粗暴地亲了下去。

**_卧槽？_ **

Sam倒抽一口气。他的脑子里各种思绪胡乱闪过，啊啊这可是对上帝的亵渎……他哥是中了什么邪恶诅咒了……这一定是精神控制啊啊！！然鹅，Dean就在他面前，坚定不移，毫不动摇，埋头苦干，一副誓把Castiel的脸啃个干净的样子。当他终于把自己拔出来，转向Sam时，他满面红光，眼眸幽深。

“他真是太棒了，没得比！”他说道，像是这就可以解释一切。“就像， ** _真的_** -很棒。也许这是因为我醉了，但他 ** _真……的非常棒_** ！”

“呃，你说是就是吧，Dean。”Sam磕磕巴巴连话都说不利索了，这已经突破了他的极限/深度/如果还有的话/地狱十八层/下面还有管理层哦Sam！

没再多磨蹭，Dean干脆利落地抓住Castiel的胳膊，把他用力一拽，把天使拉到床边，而他自个儿则扑倒在床上。他还被床垫颠了一下，然后开始解开皮带，其间不忘瞪了Sam一眼—— ** _你他妈的这个巨型电灯泡还不给我马上离开这里_** ——这些年Sam对这种目光可是不能再熟悉了。但Sam实在挪不开脚步，他正忙着目不转睛地盯着Castiel匆匆脱下他的外套，接着是他的上衣。这猛然让他幡然醒悟，其实主的天使也和人类一般急不可耐啊啧啧……而当Castiel开始扯开领带，他突然真正清醒过来，这可不是看戏吐槽的好地方，该要赶紧撤退逃命才是。

他往门口溜了一小步，但是一只手抓住了他的手腕——奇怪的是，Castiel甚至连看都没看就知道他在哪。Sam低头看着那只突如其来的爪子，不知所措。而天使把他带到床边，挪动着身子贴了上来。

“呃，Cas，真的我就不必……”

但Castiel已经在亲吻他了，他的嘴唇温润软糯，散发着浓烈的味道，而Sam已经吓到浑身僵直（可能已经傻了），什么反应也没有了。他第一个想法是， ** _我在亲一个天使！_** 然后紧接着就是 ** _我在亲一个男人！_** 跟着是 ** _他刚刚亲了_** ** _Dean_** ** _！哦天杀的，这不就等于我间接和我哥接吻了？_** 但接着他啥想法都已经抛到了九霄云外，只剩下 ** _该死，这感觉他妈的太赞了！怪不得_** ** _Dean_** ** _态度来了个_** ** _180_** ** _度转弯！_** 而，他的老二跟着抽搐起来，好吧，像是它经过深思熟虑后觉得也要跟着来点个赞。

“嘿！”Dean在床上抗议着，微弱得不忍直视。“别把他也搅进来！”

Castiel把手伸进了Sam的两腿之间，显然从他的嘴唇上感到了同样的饥渴，他后退了一步。他从Sam看向躺倒的Dean，摇了摇头。

“天使才不会对这事大惊小怪。”他严肃地告诉他们。

Sam实在忍不住，爆笑。

“是，是，我知道了，”Dean说着，挤眉弄眼，笑意依旧。“现在把你的屁股给我挪到这儿，别再和我弟搞什么法式热吻了。”

Castiel一脸平静地把领带拽过头顶，开始解开皮带。Sam气喘吁吁地呆立着，目不转睛地盯着他。这他妈的到底要他怎么办。他浑身燥热，完全性奋了，满脑子都在叫嚣着留下来留下来，但……Dean就在那里，就差没贴着两个金闪闪的大字“尴尬”。

Dean显然也在想着同一个问题。“你要留下来？”他问道，看上去有那么点担心，而Sam瞥了他一眼，这里头肯定有百分四十的 ** _惊恐万状_** 以及百分六十的 ** _我现在就想做爱啊啊_** ，因为这让他哥无奈地叹了口气。

“哦，好吧，先说最重要的事，”Dean说，“我们先定点基本规则。比如说，呃……不许碰。”

这似乎解决了一部分。好嘛，如果Dean能做到，他也能。

“该死的当然不碰，”Sam同意，觉得他的肚子有点滑稽。“而且，不要看。”

“对，”Dean说着，抬头看着灯，“把它关掉，最好，现在就去。”

Sam快步走过去啪地把灯给关了，房间顿时一片昏暗，唯一还能让这里不至于全然漆黑的光线就来自于电视屏幕。窃贼用一副手铐把他的受害者拷在床头柱上，她看上去还挺高兴的。Sam盯着她丰满的胸部，然后目光飘到Castiel身上，后者在屏幕的映衬下轮廓分明，当他脱掉衣服，出乎意料，他看上去柔软轻盈，体格结实。男人的身躯和女性比起来真是有够惊人，他咬住自己的嘴唇。他到底在这图啥？他真的醉得这么厉害？

Dean才不会这么婆婆妈妈，罗里八嗦脑子还得绕这么多弯；他早就把自己脱了个干净，速度之快堪称奇迹，Sam都没听见有任何布料撕裂的动静。他跪在床上，伸出手去够着Castiel，帮着他扯下裤子，把他拉到床边，靠上前去舔着他的胸。Sam看不清他哥到底在干啥，但他能分辨出他的手抚摸着天使的背部，抓着他的皮肤，像是要紧紧握住，但又张开手掌，沿着他的肩胛骨展开抚下。Castiel呻吟着，尽是愉悦之感，他的手指抓着Dean的头发，深深地埋进去，仰起头，叹息着。

听到这呻吟，Sam对这档晚间大戏的任何疑虑都消失得无影无踪。突然间，他发现自己就想发出这样的声音。这真是 ** _太辣了_** 。

他猛地把自己的T恤一把扯掉，直接往房间另一头一丢，性急地等着Dean的手从Castiel的背上滚蛋——不许碰——然后才站在他的身后。他用一只肌肉发达的胳膊搂住Castiel的脖子，不能再往下了，因为Dean的脑袋正在那里蹭来蹭去，他干脆整个人贴了上去，乳头紧贴着肩胛骨，硬得厉害。他比Castiel要高，只得微微驼着背吻着他的脖子，这个姿势别扭，但他马上笑了起来，因为他的同伴歪着脑袋，为他暴露出更多的肌肤。

Sam呼吸着，尽情地品尝着他的气息。他闻起来有如天赐，也许比他经历过的还要多，而在他舌头下的皮肤如此温暖，所以他知道，这会儿他面对的是一个人，而并非天使。

Castiel闭上双眼，Sam能感到他的身体正在颤抖着，这全是因为不知道Dean在前面捣鼓些什么。他一点也不想看，但他能听得见，舌头轻轻地拍打着肌肤，依偎着肉体的轻声喘息，他想这一定是Dean正在吮吸着他的乳头。至于他嘛，Sam火力全开，亲吻着Castiel的脖子，他的肩膀，他的耳朵，他的脸颊，然后他欺上前去，抱着Castiel的脑袋让他侧过头来，好让他的吻落在天使的唇上。

天使扭动着身子靠得更近，他的唇饥渴地回应着Sam，另一只手跟着环抱着钩住他的脸，让他别乱动，好让他们的舌头尽情嬉闹。接着他拉开了一点距离，他的眼睛如此明亮，闪动着贪欲，像是乐在其中。他把Dean的脑袋从自己的胸前推开，俯下身，又让Dean把头抬起来，这样他就也能吻到他了。

Sam最终还是看到了他哥。主要还是因为他的眼睛一直傻傻地跟着Castiel嘴唇，脑子几乎一片空白。Dean张大嘴，亲吻着天使，在屏幕的微光下，他的舌头有如飞镖一般，飞快地进进出出，在Castiel的嘴里忽闪着。Sam从未见过他接吻——坦白的说，就算他能呆在一旁看他哥来个舌吻，他通常也会把注意力放到他的女伴身上——这让他太惊讶了，Dean看起来是如此 ** _渴望，不顾一切_** 。他的双眼紧闭，额头紧锁，仿佛沉浸其中，感受着这个吻就是他生命中最重要的一件事。这里头的感情如此强烈，相比之下，Sam感到自己给Castiel的不过就只是在脸颊上轻轻一啄。

哦哦该死，打住！这想法真是够危险的。他干嘛要把这个给当成一场 ** _比赛_** 啊啊？！

Dean眨眨眼，睫毛扑扇着，张开了，一抬头就白了Sam一眼。他的眼睛眯了起来，像是在说， ** _你他妈的别看了小婊砸，还记得规矩吗？_** 接着他又闭上眼，用脑袋轻推着他同伴的头，让他们俩都抬起头来，而他也从床垫上跪直身子。当他和Castiel几乎脸对脸时他停了下来，小心翼翼地避过Sam的二头肌，用手掌兜着天使的后脑勺，用力吻了上去，力道之大，Castiel猝不及防，撞进了后面Sam的胸膛，被夹在他们两人之间，前后夹击，Sam顿时感到自天使身上传来一阵战栗。

他才想起自己还穿着牛仔裤，他的老二正吃掉里面所剩无几的空间，压迫感变得越来越严重。他往后退了一点点，刚够他塞进一只手扯掉扣子，再把裤子拽掉，但在他要甩开内裤时，他犹豫了。他真的准备好，就这样义无返顾？但那会儿，仿佛读懂了他的想法，觉察到他的疑虑，天使不顾一切地呻吟着，这下可足以让灵魂都颤抖了，那声音将Sam心里还残存的任何犹豫都冲刷得一干二净。他气喘吁吁，听天由命，除下最后一片布料，缓缓地靠上前去，直到他的分身抵上了Castiel脊椎的最底端。

他靠在他身后舔着他的脖子，品尝着天使的汗水。Castiel的手向后伸去，兜住他的屁股，让他靠得更近点。Sam弯下腰，稍微改变了一点角度，这样他就能让自己的老二靠着他的打着圈，他微微弯下膝盖，只用尖端在他同伴的屁股上戳弄逗乐。Castiel又呻吟了一声，Sam不觉笑了起来， ** _干得好_** ，他继续滑动，摆弄。

他没看见，但感觉到了，Dean从那个吻里挣脱出来，感觉他向后靠回床上。Castiel点点头，Sam越过他的肩膀看过去，瞅见他哥向后躺在个枕头上。Castiel在他的胳膊下扭动着，突然转过来面对着他，嘴亲了上来，同时双手攫住他的屁股，猛地一拉，他俩的分身顿时撞到了一起。被吓了一跳，Sam倒抽了口气。Castiel的身体又 **热** 又 **湿** ，不知道是Dean的舌头还是汗水，尽管胸部扁平骨骼分明，完全不同，你没法把他当成个女人，但这感觉仍然很好极了。

“你可以操我。”Castiel在他耳边轻轻地吹着气，这话出自天使之口，出乎意料，放肆之极，Sam的两条腿差点软成果冻。他想回答，但是片刻之间，天使的唇已经把他的嘴给堵了个正着，舌头在他的嘴里游走，带着淡淡的啤酒味（ ** _Dean_** ** _的啤酒_** ），急不可耐，没法说话，Sam不得不抽出一只手探进他们之间，手指撩过湿湿的阴毛，表示接受这一提议哦耶！

在床上，Dean清清嗓子，提醒他们俩他现在特么无聊了。Sam真想揍他一顿。

Castiel轻舔着Sam的嘴角，向后靠去。“到床上去，”他喃喃低语，“躺到Dean边上去。”

Sam乖乖听命，刻意躲闪着不去看向他哥的两腿之间，而Dean则举起一只手挡在眼前，表示挡住自己的视线这样就看不到Sam的裸体。Sam情不自禁，感到这样真是有点太可笑了——房间暗得要命，他们最多只能看见自己身体的轮廓，电视里的光线又闪得厉害，忽明忽暗其实啥也看不清。他躺下去的时候瞥了电视一眼，正巧看到那女人骑在窃贼的身上，好似在牛仔竞技场上驯服一匹不听管教的野马一般。

等Castiel爬上床，他早就把电视忘了个一干二净。谢天谢地，这张床够大可以容下他们仨。而Sam尤其感激他和Dean之间还能有足够的空间，如此一来，当天使跪在他们的腿间，冲着Dean的膝盖低下头时，这样就不会太尴尬了。他哥叹了口气，咕哝着，“哦，伙计，好家伙~这个好~我就想要这个~”而Sam则意识到他还得等着轮到他。他伸出手开始撸动自己，决心在等待期间都能保持性奋，绝不能软下来。 ** _不是啦这真的不是一场比赛，什么鬼！哦不，坚决不是！_**

不一会儿，Castiel的手环上了他的分身，Sam惊讶地放开了手。天使的手掌干燥平滑，沿着他的柱体滑下，手指紧紧地包裹着他的皮肤，惹得他喘息，震惊，因为这一切都 ** _恰到好处_** ——角度，速度，摩擦力……Castiel甚至连看都没看，他正专心地吮吸着Dean的老二，引得他阵阵发抖，事实上他能这样完美地做好两件事让Sam真想抱他。呃，好吧， ** _操_** 他。

Sam伸出手在天使赤裸的背上摩挲着，感受着他肩胛骨上的肌肉正运动着， ** _一_** ** _-_** ** _二，一_** ** _-_** ** _二_** 随着他的脑袋上上下下，当他的小混蛋在他的手中变硬时，Sam意识到他根本不在乎自己是不是喝醉了，或者Castiel是个男人，又或者他老哥在不在旁边： ** _哇啊_** ，他就是喜欢这个。

“这就对了，哦这就是了，就是那里，”Dean叽里咕噜说个没完，像是在给Castiel的口活儿来个直播评论，Sam不禁咧嘴大乐；很明显，Dean实在看了太多小黄片，虽然这也不算什么新鲜事了。但接着，Castiel的手离开了Sam的腹股沟，一张嘴突然沿着他的分身滑下，慢慢地，美味的，湿答答地滑过，随后狠吸了一口，这招让Sam猛地弓起身，整个背都离开了床垫，结结巴巴地咒骂着。Dean在他身边哈哈大笑，但马上就嘶嘶地吸着气，哦Sam知道Castiel这会儿一定是用手在照料着他的老二。从接下来那短促而不自然的喘息他推断，Castiel可不止能一心多用，他还能左右开弓。

接下来他差不多有段时间什么都不想，完全放空，因为Castiel那张 ** _天杀的_** -难以-置信的嘴正在对付着他的小混蛋。他用一只手捋过他的头发——不止是因为他想感受一下，更是自私地想要那个脑袋就在那里呆着，别回到Dean身上去——接着他放松下来，任由那 ** _嘴唇，牙齿，喉咙，呼气，吮吸，热辣，温柔，有力_** ……沉浸在无上的感觉中。一只手懒洋洋地划着他的双球，搞得它们刺痛起来，当Castiel霍然发出呻吟，这带起震动直达他的分身，让它突然爆裂开，一股白热喷涌而出，穿过他的腹股沟。

他轻声咒骂着，Castiel放开他，坐直身体。他跪坐着，靠着自己的脚后跟，边热切地注视着他们俩，边用手背抹去嘴边的点点湿润。他的头发乱糟糟地耸着，呼吸沉重，看上去完全就和Sam感到的一样狂野得要命。他放低视线，看向天使的身体叠起来的部分，看到了自己想要的证据：Castiel已经硬了，他已 ** _蓄势待发_** 。此刻稳稳地在他两腿间的那玩意可是一点都不天使（纯洁）。

“那么，谁要……？”Dean在他旁边说道，听起来气喘吁吁，醉意全无。Castiel瞥了他一眼，Sam在一片昏暗中根本看不清。“对~~~~”他拖长腔调，显然得到了他的答案。于是，比赛 ** _开始_** 。

Castiel四肢着地，爬过去亲吻着Sam，后者不禁奇怪，天使的嘴唇和舌头尝起来真是太美味了，像是完全都没有带上呃……曾在他身体里的啥操蛋的 ** _肮脏_** 玩意，因为他清楚地知道，刚刚这张嘴是在哪儿，不是吗？过了一会儿，Castiel离开了，他看着他爬向Dean，一阵嫉妒，尽管他知道再过一两分钟就轮到他了。Dean的双手贪婪地抓住Castiel的背，天使则对着他俯下身去，手指陷进他的头发，缠绕，抓紧，像是在强迫着，异常强烈地迎上他亲吻着他，像是如果不这么做，他就要爆炸了。Dean弓起身子，迎上Castiel，两人贴在一起，引得床轻微地摇晃着，纵使Sam看不到他哥——只能看到Castiel光洁的背部全是汗，在电视屏幕晃动的下流画面发出的微光中隐约闪着光——他知道，他可能和他一样，硬了。

Castiel分开Dean的双腿，显然决意一干到底。Sam的大腿被膝盖顶了一下，他赶紧挪开点，想给他留出点空间，倒不是为了那句“ ** _不许碰_** ”，更要命的是他只想把自己的视线挪开，才不要看见Castiel将自己修长的手指按进他哥的屁股，（ ** _哎呀妈呀该死的天杀的任何人都不该看到这样辣眼睛的光景_** ）但他没法把自己的目光从Castiel的脸上挪开，（好把，扯下，如果做得到的话，这会儿估计肯定已经焊死了）他如此专注，掌控一切，宛如一个雕塑大师，正将泥土塑造成美妙的东西。

Dean开始小声咕哝着，呻吟着，半是痛苦，半是绝望，Sam知道自己是时候他妈的别再看了，说好的规则呢？这里头还有半点隐私吗！给你哥一点尊重！他好不容易收回自己的视线，把头靠回枕头上，转而呆呆地盯着电视屏幕，但其实里头在演啥他已经完全不知道了。过了一会儿，床晃了晃，Dean咒骂着，像是刚被门夹住了手指，Sam心想，这大概差不多吧。

他赤身裸体躺在一张床上，紧挨着他一样赤裸的哥哥，而天使？就-在-Dean身-体-里。

这真是疯了。这晚上他究竟喝了多少啤酒啊？

接着他不禁浮想联翩：天哪，Dean做爱的时候总是发出这样的声音吗？这么多年来他们总是共享着那些旅馆房间，也不是没有遇上醉醺醺的时候，跌跌撞撞，无论房间里进行到哪一步，突然就抓个现行，但Sam就从没听到过像这样的声音。他不知道这算不算热辣——因为无论这些呻吟声听起来有多诱人，看在上帝的份上（现在你想起来GOD了Sammyboy...），这始终出自他哥的口中——但接着，Castiel的脑袋被Dean的嘴拱了起来，他低声对他耳语着，肮脏下流的内容，本不该出自天使之口，但听起来简直……哦操！ ** _太棒了！_** Castiel猛推了一下，床跟着一震，Sam不禁回过头，这下他再也无法忽略他们了，他恰好看到天使抬起头，目光锁定了他。

“Sam，”Castiel说着，喘不过气来。Sam想， ** _好哦，现在该轮到我了_** 。

他先从床上爬着退下来，大长腿几步就跨过房间，在自己包里翻来翻去，找着一管他知道永远在包里就是不知道在啥地方的润滑油，这一管他总是希望Dean永远也找不到，因为他坚信总有一天他会找出法子把里面的润滑油都弄出来，再灌进牙膏或是别的什么东西（ ** _是哦，他会把这玩意完完整整地还给他，前提是他能找到_** ** _Dean_** ** _的_** ）。接着他又回到床上，跪在Castiel身后，床垫在他们身下微微一沉。他俯下身，在天使的肩胛骨之间印下深深一吻，然后他打开管子，把里面的玩意涂在自己手指上。

“该死的，Sam，”Dean在他下面喘着气，昏暗的灯光下，他恼火地皱起眉头，表情夸张。他的声音极低，像是在痛苦中，但他的语调倒更像是混合着恼火和调侃，“你就不能早五分钟把这玩意弄出来？你他妈的就不知道天使的唾液并不算真正的替代品么！”

“你该问一问的，”Sam回嘴，颇为残忍地把那根管子扔到了房间另一头。Dean的视线紧跟着它，失望地吸了口气，转过头面对着Castiel，他的同伴突然紧绷臀部，在他身体里抽搐了一下。Sam跟着在床上摇摇晃晃，好歹保持了平衡。他很惊讶Castiel怎么就能这样平平地贴着Dean趴着，只动动他的臀部，他的双手正忙着揪着Dean的短发，而嘴唇则坚定地和Dean的嘴密不可分。

 ** _该死的_** ，他想， ** _那一定感觉好极了_** 。

在Castiel坐起来之前他就立刻想到了，天使坐起身来，向后退了一点，这样他就能跪在Dean胯部两侧。Dean咕哝着些语意不名的话，抬起头来看他到底在干啥，而天使跪了起来，把Dean的腿尽量向后推，差不多达到极限。他伸出手，搂住他的臀部把他从床上抬起来，几乎让他立了起来，这样他就可以往下冲刺了。然后他环顾四周，平静地冲Sam点点头。

Sam盯着他看了好一会儿，他的心儿砰砰直跳。好吧/这样/所以，他就要/快要操一个天使了。这一个天使，呃，已经操了他哥。这是……这真是……

“看在上帝的份上，Sammy，”Dean不耐烦地啧着嘴，他举起双手过头，稳稳地撑在墙上。“就给我上，给我进去。该死的别杵在那里大惊小怪。”

Castiel咧嘴一笑，Sam想着， ** _好吧这也没什么大不了的_** ，他伸出手，顺着他同伴的屁股中间的夹缝滑了下去，探进去，找到入口。Castiel紧张了一下，但只有那么一丁点，当他插入一根手指，小心翼翼，尽他所能温柔地进进出出，他很快就放松下来。对个男人干这档子事感觉有点怪，但他的内部感觉如此温暖地吸着他的手指，是那么紧，结果发现自己迫不及待地想把其它部分也捅进去算了。

“来吧，”Dean呻吟着，Sam大为光火，怒视了他一眼， ** _你他妈的居然在跟我说话？_** 但他哥压根就没鸟他，他的眼睛紧盯着Castiel，只专注在天使身上。天使的一只手放开了Dean的身体，转而开始帮他撸动起来，事实上，这一变化立刻让Dean高兴得轻声哼着。Sam也很高兴，因为自己不必再看到更多了，反正这个角度他也看不到啥，他专注于手头的工作——字面含义——他又加了一根手指，探进Castiel的屁股，接着又是一根……他很惊讶这个接受者竟然一声不吭，一点反应也没有。

“就是这样，”几分钟后Castiel喃喃着，他的背拱了起来，颤抖着，“就现在，Sam。”

Sam无须他再说第二次。他抽出手指，哼哼叽叽地把自己的老二推了进去，可能这声音有点太大，不似他一贯的谨慎作风。Castiel在他身下痉挛着，全身肌肉都绷紧了，如果他们在某个下雪的地方，搞不好这会引起雪崩，但他最终放松下来，叹了口气。当他最终轻松一点之后，Sam用他那长长的双臂穿过他的胸前抱住了他，把他拉了起来，直到他的脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。这个动作让他的分身周围的肌肉绞紧了他，他不假思索往深处推进，恰到好处，碰巧跟着Dean一起呻吟出声。

理所当然，他醉醺醺地思考着，深思熟虑：当他一动，Castiel就跟着动了。这样的话，Sam就等于在操着他们俩——咦？哦不不不，这简直 ** _太疯了_** ** _-_** ** _大错特错_** 。他根本/永远/不该再这么想！

Dean在黑暗中喘得厉害，而Sam则发现他哥的呼吸完全符合他这么在他的同伴身上一进一出的频率，步调出奇一致。他不知道这是有意还是无意的，但Castiel似乎就合着拍子在做同样的事。他们三节奏一致，富有韵律，步调统一，Sam像打桩机一样撞进Castiel的身体里，而Castiel也对他哥做着同样的事，他的手仍在Dean的分身上滑动，上上下下，上上下下，让Dean的身体跟着发抖。Sam知道， ** _这不是比赛_** ，这真的不能是，但他可不想第一个就缴械投降。于是，在经历了几分钟汗津津，猴急，体温上升后，他发现自己放慢步调，专注于往更深处拓展，而不是只在他的皮肤上蹭来蹭去。

他的举动似乎对Castiel一点也没干扰，后者自然而然跟着慢了下来，他挣脱Sam的胳膊，俯下身去又亲吻着Dean的嘴唇。Sam花了几秒思考了一下到底自己要不要也跟着他下去，但最后他想起Dean估计不会乐意被两具身体同时碾压，这才作罢。他还是保持原来的姿势好了。

这种形势下，他正好是最接近边缘的那一个了。Castiel太紧了，Sam都不敢相信他的屁股能那么完美地与他严丝合缝（哼），而他已经硬得厉害，他都能感觉到自己已经漏了（够）。当Castiel终于吻完了（吻够了）Dean，他往后一靠，身体撞上了Sam的胸膛，湿漉漉，啪啪响，而这一动作让他屁股的位置一变，这太美味了，Sam不得不咬紧牙关，屏住呼吸，以免一不小心就擦枪走火了。但就在那精确的一刻，几乎是不可能的时机，Dean突然喘着气，从声音就能知道他欣喜若狂，他的双手无助地抓住Castiel的手臂，这是个信号，至少，比赛已经输了。有了这个信息，Sam终于可以放飞自己，他倾尽所有，释放在Castiel的身体里，天使的肩膀靠着他的胸口颤抖着，他们俩同时呻吟着，同时冲上顶峰，这就像是有谁以军事上的精确性计划了这一切，精准到秒。

“Oh ja，”Dean贴着枕头轻声喘息着。

在他们身后，电视机突然关掉了，整个房间沉浸在黑暗之中。Sam在黑暗中眨眨眼，半是松了口气，因为他现在很难集中注意力，接着，Castiel在他身下移动着，不知从哪冒出的嘴唇贴在了他的唇上。“谢谢你，Sam，”他轻声说道，Sam大感惊讶，他从未听过他的声音如此温柔，“有时候，与更亲密朋友们一起庆祝重大的胜利，感觉真是不错。”

Sam想不出该怎么回答——“不客气”并不能真正切中他的本意——但Castiel已经挪开了，他在黑暗中紧挨着Dean，Sam只得小心翼翼地从他俩身边滚开。他听见天使喃喃地说着什么，然后他听见Dean放声大笑，而接着，他身下的床垫似乎微微升高了点，如此一来，他知道Castiel已经走了。

一片寂静，他俩都在想着刚刚发生的一切。Sam感到皮肤上的汗水很快泛起凉意，粘糊糊的东西在他的老二上结了块，他的嘴里还残留着天使的味道，他怀疑着，自己是不是在酒吧到这张床之间的路上，在这中间的什么地方弄丢了自己的理智。对他而言，Dean连根脚指头都没动；Sam几乎都可以听到他思考的声音。

“好吧，”过了好长一段时间，他哥终于开口，“有件事确凿无疑。从现在开始，我们该死的每个晚上都要购买付费小黄片，我们绝逼得替Cas设计一个击球信号，这样他就能知道我们什么时候想要他了。”

“你高兴就好，Dean，”Sam叹了口气，说道，“虽然我想他已经很好地证明了天使不会对性事大惊小怪。”

“天杀的，当然不，”Dean喃喃自语，“哦伙计，天堂一定 ** _爽歪了_** 。” 

 

 

~FIN~

 

终于发完啦~节操掉了一地。

喜欢么？（逃）


End file.
